Mobile computer systems such as, for example, laptop or notebook computer systems, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones, etc. are quickly gaining popularity because of their small size, lightweight, increase in performance and decrease in cost. Depending on the type of systems, the size of the display may vary. For example, a laptop computer system may have a 15 inch display, whereas a PDA may have a smaller display. One drawback of having a small display is the ability to view information. Often, information is filtered such that limited amount can be displayed. When the information cannot be filtered, it may be possible to display the information. The smaller display also makes it difficult to navigate the information being displayed especially when there is limited navigation capability.